Akarv
Akarv is one of the many nations in both Old Voldrania and New Voldrania, and is the symbol of democracy in both. Akarv was initially founded in Old Voldrania by Adam Akarvon, who the nation was named after, and was its first president. Akarv was one of the few nations to survive the fall of Old Voldrania, and quickly came to be another equally powerful symbol upon its arrival in New Voldrania. __TOC__ OLD VOLDRANIA Akarv was the first nation to be established upon arriving in Old Voldrania in year zero of the Voldranian Calendar. Upon arrival, it was quickly determined that the nation would be ran as a Republic, to avoid to effects that tyranny had left on the Old World. Adam Akarvon was quickly and overwhelmingly elected as the first president, and led the nation for two terms, eight years, until his untimely death in year nine. Akarv involved itself in many of the major events of national activity, and became widely hated and respected as a consequence. The first challenge to the Republic Soon after its establishment, a movement of pro-monarchy protesters emerged, led by former politician John Ghern. President Akarvon resisted the movement, claiming that it was not in the best interest of the people, that it would only lead to war. Ghern and his followers criticized Akarvon's government asbeing weak, and that the people could not be trusted with the power to choose their leaders. Eventually, after being ignored, Ghern and his followers moved to guerilla terrorism, a campaign ended after a task force was sent after Ghern. The team found Ghern's camp in year eight, and by Akarvon's direction, Ghern and his followers were exiled from Akarv and Equis, the only two organized settlements at the time, rather than executed. The conflict with Ghern helped establish a legitimacy in the democratic system, displaying the governments ability to defend itself. As such, anti-monarchy sentiment rose significantly amongst Akarvians. (See John Ghern for more information). Expansion Despite an unofficial hand in the colonization of surrounding city-states in the pre-Council days, Akarv is only creditted with a few notable expansion endeavors in Old Voldrania: *Fort Pad: A military base/dock on a plot of land on the Ghernian continent, in conflict with Hera's borders. Adam Pyro would, in year 58, cede the base to Hera under the leadership of Yenklet Lupice. *Tedre was an Akarvian-governed city-state west of Hera established in year 34. It was led by Cali Pox, and would, in year 57, ally itself with Tripoly and shun Akarv as its governing body. At the end of the Ghernian War in 59, Tedre was officially recognized as an independent entity. Conflicts For better or worse, Akarv was a part of most wars and conflicts in the sixty years in Voldrania, whether as a participant or mediator. The Heran-Tripolian War :: Akarv, along with Yoren, joined the war against Hera to protect Tripoly in year twnety-seven, after two years of sporadic battle. Akarvian commander Alexander Zen, son of former president Christian Zen, led both Akarv and Yoren forces in the war, and is creditted with killing Thomas Hugafia. After winning the war, Zen stayed behind to marry Amelia Ghern, daughter of the now widowed Kathleen Ghern. The Akarv-Fhia war :: In year forty-one, Alan Fruith was elected president of Akarv, and Gary Wig had completed a successful coup in Fhia. Fruith immediately declared war on Wig's new tyrannical government, in an attempt to revert it back to a Republic. The following year, Fruith sent in a small force of Akarv's military to invade. Fhia held out on its own for a year before Scavoran and Fallnavor entered the war, on Fhia's side, quickly pushing Akarv out. Before he could order a counterattack, Fruith was impeached from office by the disgruntled Akarvians, who were not in support of the war. The Near War :: Akarv was one of the primary figures in the near war, which lasted from late fifty-three to year fifty-six. The tension was between Akarv and Fallnavor, which at that time, was led by James Jaykay, whose policies Adam Pyro fiercely disagreed with. The near-war ended after Yoren switched from Fallnavor's side to Akarvs, and revealed to Akarv Fallnavor's plan to remove them from the council, and the several other nations involved. The Ghernian War :: A year after the Cold War ended, a disgruntled Tedre demanded independence from Akarv, with Tripoly backing them. After Akarvs denial, the duo declared war, with a strong grass-roots support. Fallnavor, now under the rule of James Navor II, and Scavoran joined Akarvs side in the war. Akarv and Fallnavor were the primary players in the war, and would fight the final battle together, resulting in the deaths of Zade Zen and Cali Pox II. The False War and the Heran Revolutions :: In year fifty-seven, Amelia Zen stepped down from power, and Yenklet Lupice replaced her. Despite converting the government to an elected monarchy, he shared good relations with Akarv. The following year, however, Undek Mag was elected leader, and declared war on Equis for the murder of an Heran by one of their officials while possessed by a Nether Spirit. Akarv, Equis, Fallnavor, and Eirros allied themselves to stop Hera from going to war, mounting a pre-emptive strike. By the time they arrived, Inker Poker had seized power, and claimed he intended to return the nation to a democracy. The responding nations were uneasy to accept Poker, but managed to avoid true war. The Fallnavor-Scavoran confrontation :: In year fifty-nine, Scavoran and Fallnavor came to the brink of war over Fallnavor's harboring of exiles from Mynyyd, and allowing them to run for political office. As Akarv considered itself allies with both nations, it remained neutral, and attempted to act as a mediator, eventually helping to avoid a war between the two. The Nether War :: Akarv was one of the most active nations in hunting for answers on Nether activity in Voldrania, along with others such as Fallnavor, Equis, Eirros, and Hera. However, when the Void Devourer tore open the Void beneath Voldrania, Akarv and all other nations were forced to flee. However, Akarv was one of only five nations that survived the destruction. Leaders Akarv established itself as a Republic from the beginning, and would become the most prominent, stable, democracy in the world. Akarvs presidents were elected once every four years, and inaugurated the following year. Presidents in Akarv can serve a maximum of two terms, or eight years, a policy instituted by Christian Zen. The progression of Akarvs presidents is as follows: #Adam Akarvon (Year 1 - Year 9) #Christian Zen (Year 9 - Year 17) #Niles Karav (Year 17 - Year 25) #Mason Trah (Year 25 - Year 33) #Gordon Hull (Year 33 - Year 41) #Alan Fruith (Year 41 - Year 44) #Neil Jons (Year 44 - Year 49) #Jeffery Michaels (Year 49 - Year 53) #Adam Pyro (Year 53 - Year 60) After Adam Pyro, the system continued on in New Voldrania, maintaining consistency. Territories Akarv, was split into several territories, each individually named and ran individually, and all of them combined made up Akarv. In Old Voldrania, Akarv had six territories: *Alred, the capital of Akarv and most heavily populated region. The voyages settled mainly in what would become Alred, and Akarv city became one of the most heavily populated cities in all of Voldrania. *Shartoe, Akarvs portion of the large eastern Primarian desert, which was shared with Equis. Shartoe was infamous for the military base, Fort Shartoe, and its inhabitants challenging the emerging status quo of Alreds politics, while still maintaining pride in their democracy. The most notable residents were the Khan Family. *Taylen, Akarvs third most populated region, and home of Akarv's major military and rail hubs. Politically they aligned with Shartoe, but were loyal to the democratic system. *Rawn, a large island off the coast of Alred, Rawn was Akarvs second most populated region and had a major focus on tourism that was never able to fully take off before the fall of Voldrania. *Tiern, a region reserved for a national park which was never fully opened, located on the north-east side of Akarv. *Tedre, a former colony in Ghern that broke off in the final years of Voldrania. Akarv would eventually go to war with the Tedren. FALL OF VOLDRANIA In year sixty, the ongoing conflict with the Void Lurker and its allies finally resulted in destruction of Voldrania. WIth the void split, the landscape literally began caving in on itself, and Nether Creatures began to pour through. This would be fixed by the Void Protector in the years after the evacuation, well after the Voldranians had retreated. In the early days of year 60, Akarv's government issued the evacuation order, with the other nations following suit, and over the next two years evacuated the entire population out of Voldrania. "Justice opportunists" in the government attempted to weed out criminals to leave behind, but cases such as Benjamin Janners were able to slip through. Akarv successfully managed to escape Old Voldrania, along with Scavoran, Tripoly, Tedre, and Equis, as well as survivors from the now disbanded nations Mynyyd and Yoren. After several months of traveling, Akarv and the other survivors arrived in New Voldrania, and were welcomed by its natives, and were allowed to re-settle the land. NEW VOLDRANIA Settling on the New Voldranian continent Llysia, along with the native nations Llysos and Altenahnenwalde, Akarv was quick to build itself back up. However, tensions and issues quickly arose along with the welcome, quickly forcing Akarv back into the international stage. International Relations Upon arriving in New Voldrania, Akarv and the other Old Voldranians quickly re-established the council, inviting Krolesk, Llysos, Aea, and Haisonuuna to join it with them. Eventually, Ralkeis, Varrenholm, and Altenahnenwalde would join, as well. Upon the establishment of the new Council, New Tripoly, now known as Jados, New Tedre, now known as Baratan, New Scavoran, and the first new nation of New Voldrania, Varrenholm, which was comrpised of Old Voldranian survivors, formed an alliance, The "Western Accord", with the intent of controlling the council. Due to the past conflicts with Tripoly and Tedre, Akarv quickly moved to counter the intentions of the Accord, and proposed an alliance of its own, "EVAIN". The alliance would be a success, and would be comprised of: *Akarv *Krolesk *Llysos *Aea(As of year sixty-four) The formation of EVAIN would create a near-war tension between member nations of both alliances, and defined much of Akarvs international relations. In the mid-60s, war would nearly break out, but was prevented through Council action. However, immediately following the prevention of the war, Varrenholm left the Western Accord, which shook the alliance, though did not weaken it, as Ralkeis quickly took its place. In the early seventies, relations with the Accord nations would cool, particularly with Scavoran, who had left the alliance. By year seventy-five, relations were recovering further, due to the ANRT alliance, bringing EVAIN and Accord nations together as allies. Akarvs official list of international relations is as follows: *Krolesk: ALLIES *Llysos: ALLIES *Aea: ALLIES *Jados: NEUTRAL *Baratan: NEUTRAL *Scavoran: NEUTRAL *Varrenholm: NEUTRAL *Haisonuuna: NEUTRAL *Altenahnenwalde: UNFRIENDLY *Ralkeis: NEUTRAL *Equis: FRIENDLY *Evonski: NEUTRAL *Teas: FRIENDLY *Skylyn: FRIENDLY *Namess: UNFRIENDLY *Zaescaes: NEUTRAL *The Lirun: NEUTRAL Political Leaders Despite the fall of Old Voldrania, Akarv went on with its election as planned in year sixty, and upheld its government even through the chaos. In New Voldrania, the process did not change, and the progression of New Voldranian presidents of Akarv is as follows: #Graz Eldar (Year 61 - Year 69) #Sarah Nass (Year 69 - Year 73) #Oliver Herwall (Year 73 - Year 81) #Herman Stalke (Year 81 - Year 85) #Abigail Kosch (Year 85 - Year 93) #Victoria Khan (Year 93 - ???) Akarv continues to hold its election every four years, and will do so as long as it is able, and the list of presidents will continue to grow over time. Expansion Despite its relatively short time in New Voldrania, Akarv has made two major contributions in national expansion, similar to its expansions such as Equis and Tripoly. These two contribution are as follows: *Namess *Teas The former, Namess, was a coastal colony of Akarv between itself and Tripoly, which Akarv had considered a primary territory. However, radical Vala Khan took interest in the small islands, and eventually managed to receive enough council votes for them to secede, behind Akarvs back. Namess quickly fell into seclusion, and through deals with Akarv, has made itself essentially immune to outside interference, and thus remains as near universally hated, yet untouchable, entity. Teas, a large colony on the western side of the Midlands, was a colony such as Tedre, which Akarv had eventual plans to make independant, unlike Namess. In year seventy-three, Teas gained this independance, and became the thirteenth Council nation. Territories Like with Old Voldrania, Akarv organized its land into several territories. In New Voldrania, Akarv had eight territories: *New Alred, again the capital of Akarv, and one of the largest and most populated cities in New Voldrania after the first decade. *Norokar, the largest territory of Akarv, Norokar is the home of the Citadel, the Khan Mansion, Norokar City, New Shartoe, and other sites. *Whudes, the middle-most region of the Akarv mainland. The territories northern border runs along the river of Akarv, and is known for being mostly farming communities and Fort Humus. *Midocon, located in the south-west corner of Akarv, is made up primarily of swampland, and is located approximately in the offset center of the continent. Chargis is the most prominent location in this region. *Arsos, the south-eastern corner of Akarv, runs along the border with Llysos, and is Akarvs most mountainous terrain. The region is very lightly populated, but is known for its border city with Llysos. *Kispora is an island region in the north-east side of Akarv. It is home to the Barnora University, and is known for being the matter of a light territorial dispute between Akarv and Llysos. *Iscal Island, a small island off the northern coast of Akarv, and is completely frozen over. The island is inhabited by a small colony. *Ekive, a large island off the coast of northern Akarv, to the east of Iscal. It is split in two: North Ekive and South Ekive. The north houses Akarvs Old Voldranian History Museum and a small city, whereas the south is primarily military bases and ports. Contrubutions Akarvs contributions in New Voldrania were not as groundbreaking as they were when it invented the airship in Old Voldrania, which it proceeded to introduce to the native New Voldranians, but continued to contribute nonetheless. One of Akarvs major contributions, along with the other Voldranians, was the instate the Council in New Voldrania, along with its nations. The instatement of the Council influenced the organization into formal governments of a few New Voldranian nations, such as Llysos and Aea. One of Akarvs technological contributions was the invention of a new, more efficient, model of cannon, which was temporarily lost to Namess when they seceded. However, upon re-inventing the cannon, began distributing it to its allies, and eventually the design became public to all nations. Conflicts Nether War : After years of fighting Netherans and preparing for an attack by the Unknown, war finally broke out between the Overworld and Nether in year seventy-three. Akarvs response fleet was decimated, and began to formulate a new plan dubbed "ANRT" to fight the Nether. After fending off a siege of the Alred Hospital by Lao, Akarv initiated the ANRT alliance and in year seventy-six, the 11 members of the alliance consolidated their fleets and hit the Nether forces at their core, ultimately defeating them and the SANA agents accompanying the infiltration of the Nether helped to kill the Unknown and officially end the war. Akarv-Alten War :In year seventy-six, Alred was bombed by a mysterious assailant. In year seventy-seven, it was discovered the Alten government was responsible. War was promptly declared. The following war lasted only five months, and Akarv was ultimately victorious over Alten, and immediately proceeded to occupy the nation, in conjunction with Llysos. Category:Akarv